


[Podfic] Second Sight by sunfreckle

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But in two chapters so..., Download Available, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Without Dramatis Personae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofSecond Sightby sunfreckle. All three chapters are mixed into one podfic.Author's Summary: Éponine is standing outside and leaning on the railing, looking out across the city.Combeferre hesitates, but opens the door, making Éponine look round. “Mind if I join you?” he asks.“It’s your apartment, dude,” she grins.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac/Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Second Sight by sunfreckle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460708) by [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle). 



> I would like to start by saying that this is one of my favourite fanfics. Freckle hit all my favourite things right on the nose: Combeferre and Eponine, Domestics, Scenes that take place on balconies, Burgers, Space... <3
> 
> It was a delight to make a podfic of. Thanks to Freckle for letting me podfic it.
> 
> This podfic was made for Voiceteam 2020 and checks off my "Podfic, But About Musicals" challenge.
> 
> Not really much of a challenge there for me, Les Mis owns my soul.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

**This is a podfic of** _**Second Sight** _ **by sunfreckle.**

**Author Summary:** Éponine is standing outside and leaning on the railing, looking out across the city. Combeferre hesitates, but opens the door, making Éponine look round. “Mind if I join you?” he asks. “It’s your apartment, dude,” she grins.

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** : [by sunfreckle on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460708/chapters/33406863#workskin)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Note:** This fic combines all three chapters into one podfic. Chapter 3 is a Dramatis Personae (DP).

**Runs (without DP):** ~30:00

**Runs (with DP):** 36:31

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/second-sight-final-mixdown/SecondSight-final_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic features the following music:
> 
> [_Stars Collide (Instrumental Version)_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Josh_Woodward/Breadcrumbs/JoshWoodward-Breadcrumbs-NoVox-06-StarsCollide) by Josh Woodward.  
> [ _Rythn_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Ambient/Rythn) by Podington Bear
> 
> It also features the following ambient track:
> 
> [_30 min of Desert Nights | Tranquil Ambient Sounds_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ1pqQ52Qt0&t=1s) by Enviro Ambient.


End file.
